Plungers have long been used to unclog toilet piping, drainage pipes, and other fluid carrying lines which become obstructed with waste material and other semi-solid debris. However, conventional plungers rely on the suction force applied by their commonly used bell shaped plunger members to unclog and free debris from stopped up lines. Unfortunately, these plungers are ineffective when the obstructive material in the line is stuck or caked within the line or is heavier and otherwise resistant to the limited suction available with a plunger. There are currently no manually operated plungers which can easily and effectively clear a stopped-up toilet, sink, or tube drainage line, by other than the attempted use of mere suction.